Pookie Clothes
Pookies often wear baby or pre-school clothes, and are mostly yellow. They sometimes wear other types of clothes for special occasions. Pookies can wear different clothes, so look out for other things too! Head *Bee Antennae * The Tree Topper *Twinkle Twinkle Hat * Tiara (Very common, it can be unlocked with the code "princess) * Any color Earmuffs (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Feathered Tiara *Ice Crown *Ladybug Antennae *Alien Antennae *Pumpkin Antenna (Not seen often due to its rarity) * The Funster (These pookies usually wait longer to be picked.) * The Sidetied * The Sidetied Too * The Sidetied Strikes Back * Queen's Crown * Nothing (Very rare, mostly on newbies) Neck *Backpack (Pink, Blue, Red, or the school one) *Cape *Any Feathered Boa *Any rare and cute scarf *Seashell Necklace *Seaform Necklace *Star Necklace *Expedition Backpack (for camping) *Life Vest (for swimming) *Fairy Wings *Hiking Backpack *Butterfly wings *Accordion (To entertain yourself and made for parents to entertain their child) *Black Tie (For Bai Bai agent) * Golden Lei * Hawaiian Lei ( Not seen often due to extreme rarity) * Blue Lei ( Not seen often due to extreme rarity) *Friends Forever Lei *Nothing (Very rarely) Body *Spring Dress (Very uncommon, due to its rarity). * Lavender Gown (Only for special occasions) *Beta Hat Shirt (Very Rare) *Hockey Jersey *Any jackets with childish design (e.g. Puffle Party Jacket) *Ballerina Costume (very common to see on a pookie) * Any hoodies (Pink, blue, purple or black) *Blue Sparky Tuxedo *Cheerleader Dresses (Blue, red, green, yellow, and pink but usually blue.) *Dazzle Dress (Mostly on Divas or Pookies who act like they are rich..) * Any T-Shirts (Any kind they find cute) *Music Jam T-Shirt (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Ninja Belts (Some pookies pretend that they are diapers, and may turn them a different color to show a full diaper) *Long Johns *Pitch Perfect Shirt *Celadon Alien Costume (code: UFOANZUG) *Blue Tracksuit (Not see often) *Violet Striped Shirt *Safety Vest *Anything that makes them looks poor *Any Rugby Shirts *Firefighter Jacket *Bunny Costume (Mostly on older pookie) *Ice Skating Dresses *McKenzie's Beach Outfit *Black Suit (For Bai Bai agent) *Red shirt *Brady's Beach Outfit *Polka-dot Dress *Snowman Body *UK Hoodie *Seashell Belt (Not seen often) *I Heart My Puffle Shirts *Any Letterman Jackets *Pink Cosmic Dress *Puffle Raincoat *Blue Cheerleading Sweater (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Green Suede Jacket *Yellow Sun Dress *Emerald Dress *Ruby Princess Dress *Countess Dress *Layered Sunset Outfit (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Yellow Winter Jacket *Bubble Dress *Yellow Summer Outfit *Clown Outfit *Gold Princess Dress *Inflatable Ducks * Pretty as a petal dress * Festive coat * Puffle Pullover * White Puffle Pullover * Seaform dress * any turtleneck * Prom Dress (mostly newbies) * Overalls ( not seen often due to it's rarity) * Butterfly tea shirt * Snowflake tea shirt * Princess dress * Pink Princess dress * Fairy dress * Technicolor fairy dress (uncommon) * Fairy Princess dress * Rain coat * Enchanted Fairy dress * Snow fairy dress * Butterfly dress * Clown suit (uncommon) * Blue Sky Dress * Princess costume * Blue tuxedo * Pastel Petal Dress * Shamrock dress * Any color beach dress * Any parka * Classy T-shirt * Waddle On Hoodie * Any Duffle Coat ( Not seen often due to its rarity) * Lavender Gown * Tie Die Shirt * Any Daisy Zippered Hoodie * Pop Girl T-shirt * Any Ruffle Dress * Blue Star Swimsuit * Grumpunzel's Dress * Yellow Sun Dress * Lela's Red Dress (uncommon) * Buttercup Ball Gown * Lighthouse shirt * Violet Striped shirt * Sunset Dress * Yellow Winter Jacket * Bee Costume * Custom T-shirt * Custom Hoodie * Lady's Gown * Witch Hazel Dress (Very VERY uncommon) * Blue Alien Costume (uncommon) * Faery Costume (common) Hand *Teddy Bear *Holiday Teddy *Bunny Plushie *Turtle Plushie *Rockhopper Plushie *Puffle Plushie *Fluffie Plushie * Ping pong racket *Paddle Ball *Ice cream cone *Cotton Candy * Blue Cotton Candy *Any balloons *Magic Wand *Lollipop ( rainbow or orange and yellow ) *Flower Basket *Silver Wand *Mittens (Any color) *Kite (Not seen often due to its rarity) *Pom Poms (Any color) *Blue Book *Lantern *Umbrella *Bracelet * Food (sometimes) Feet *Fuzzy Boots *Sneakers (Mostly blue and pink) *Ballerina slippers (Quite common) *Bunny Slippers (Any color) *Sandals *Stardust Slippers (Blue, Purple, Green, or Peppermint Green) *Nothing *Seafoam Slip On *Gold Sparkle Shoes * Checkered Shoes (any color) * Festive socks * Wool socks * Any Color Sandals * Nothing (rare) Colors Pookies are seen wearing the following colors: *Yellow (Almost all pookies wear this) *White (Pookie eggs or when they are sick) *Red (Only if they get hurt) *Black (Only If they get burnt by fire or by the oven) *Green (if they are sick) *Blue (If they can't breathe) *Purple (If they are choking) *Orange (for discolored pookies. Very rare.) Trivia *Pookies usually get picked when they wear super cute items. *Most pookies wear the color yellow. * Rare pookies usually wear their rarest items, they try to look adorable and pretty so they get picked! Sometimes this stops them from getting picked because they think the baby is a diva.